Neuroblastoma is the most common, highly malignant, solid tumor in childhood. When diagnosed in symptomatic children, the prognosis is often poor. But when detected in asymptomatic children--as a result of urine tumor markers screening program--the neuroblastoma is usually localized and treatable, and the outcome is favorable. Most neuroblastoma cases have high urine levels of homovanillic acid (HVA) and/or vanillylmandelic acid (VMA). These two tumor markers can be measured accurately and precisely by HPLC or gas chromatography, but these procedures are not practical for determining HVA and VMA in large number of urine specimens in a mass screening program. We intend to develop a unique EIA method--with monoclonal or poly- clonal antibodies--to detect HVA and VMA in urine-saturated diapers. The technique will be automated, computerized, and cost effective, permitting us to screen very large number of infants nationwide each year. Our EIA method for HVA and VMA will be specific and sensitive enough to detect many neuroblastoma cases in the early asymptomatic stages, when the disease is treatable and lives can be saved